Ara-Bunny Nights 3: Student Becomes Teacher
As small as Judy´s flat was, Nick really enjoyed relaxing and spending his time down there when he had nothing else to do. Especially when the two were on a three-week vacation from their police work. Currently, the fox was sitting on their bed and reading his favorite comic series, Savage Seas. He didn´t have anything important at this point of the week, while his girlfriend was engaging in her new hobby. For something she had only decided to try out once, Judy had really got into belly dancing more than she could expect. Nick had seen her dance a few times, and she even got to perform with Gazelle once. She was taking so many lessons now that it seemed like almost a second job to her. It wasn´t long until she would get home at this point of the day. The lessons were much shorter than her days in the ZPD. Nick had just finished his comic as he heard footsteps approaching the flat. "Wonder how the lesson at Sahara Square went today?" he thought to himself. As he opened the door, Judy hopped in with excitement and a huge smile on her face. This was usually a sign that something big had happened; when Judy got excited for something, she could be almost hyperactive. "Oh Nick, you won´t believe it!" she said. "What?" Nick was curious. "Check this out", Judy opened her suitcase with a bundle of papers, showing one of them to him. "Nicholas Wilde. Income 0", Nick shuddered as he noticed the paper Judy used to blackmail him with tax evasion when they first met. "Oops, wrong one. Can´t believe I have still that around. Here, this is the right one", Judy took away the paper and handed a new one to Nick. "Diploma from Sahara Square Dance Studio. Whoa", Nick was impressed. "I finished my lessons. The fennec lady there taught me all that she could. I´m now basically a professional belly dancer!" Judy squealed with excitement. "Congratulations, Carrots! Your skills have always impressed me in that, and now you made it to the peak", Nick hugged the rabbit. "This means I can now perform myself wherever I want, and I can even teach others now too like that fennec and Gazelle did with me. I´m´running the show there now too, basically", Judy explained. "So you´re going to take over the oriental dance branch here in Zootopia as its new star", Nick chuckled. "Maybe. But it´s great that what started out as a simple hobby to me made me a pro in it. I even got a brand new, better outfit from Gazelle. Want to see?" Judy told. "Certainly", Nick said. She then went behind curtains to change for a while. Soon Judy emerged from there, wearing a coin-trimmed dark purple bra made of expensive silk, a belt of same color and material, pink harem pants, golden bracelets similar to the ones Gazelle had, a tribal-style headdress with a feather and gold jewelry on her paws, tail and ears. She swayed her hips a bit while approaching her boyfriend. "Wow. You look gorgeous", Nick´s mind was blown. "Glad you like it. Gazelle herself designed it for me", Judy sat next to Nick, approaching him seductively. "You know, this would be great for our undercover missions. Use your dancer persona as your alter ego, and get maybe a different name for that. Then nobody would know that you´d be a cop too", Nick suggested. "That´s a good idea. I already know one scoundrel who´d like that", Judy smirked at Nick. "So will you start performing or try to train somebody else first?" Nick asked. "The latter. There doesn´t seem to be any special occasions recently, so I´ll just see if there´s someone who´d dance with me. I just don´t know if I´m good enough of a teacher", Judy wondered. "You taught me a lot of things, I´m sure you can do that. There´s always someone looking up to someone like you to teach them", Nick said. "THanks for the encouraging words. I´ll see if somebody I know wants to try out", Judy thought. "Good luck for the new Queen of Sahara Square", Nick kissed Judy on the cheek. Few days passed, as Judy was spending her afternoon on her favourite café in Rainforest District. She was enjoying a blueberry muffin and coffee while reading the local newspaper. Before her vacation would end and she would go back to the ZPD, she really wished she could get a chance to teach somebody belly dancing herself. Judy had already learned the best she could, and she wanted to pass that skill to someone else. Yet she couldn´t think of anyone she knew who´d be interested. Suddenly, a familiar face arrived at the café too. It was one of Judy´s friends, Mrs Otterton. A friendly otter whose husband she saved once. Ever since that, she had been one of her closest female friends besides Gazelle and Fru Fru. "Hi Judy!" she arrived at the table, carrying a tray with coffee and a strawrberry tart. "Haven´t seen you in a long time!" Judy hugged the otter. "How´s policework and dating with Nick?" Otterton asked as she sat down. "Both are doing fine. I´m on a vacation, which gives me more time to spend with the hustler himself. How are you?" Judy asked while sipping her coffee. "Great. But as a housewife who has a fair amount of free time on her hands, something feels missing", Otterton munched on her tart. "What do you mean?" Judy asked. "I don´t have any big hobbies. My husband does the yoga in that crazy yak´s place every once in a while, but I don´t have anything special to do. I´d like some good exercise", Otterton said. "Ooo, what a wonderful coincidence. I just got a diploma from a belly dance instructor in Sahara Square that allows me to give others lessons in it too. Want to try out?" Judy suggested. "Hmmm... one of my friends once tried out that there and seemed to enjoy it. Yeah, why not?" Otterton thought. Judy smiled. She would finally get into action. Later that evening, action was starting at the Sahara Square Dance Studio again. Judy was there, in her dance costume again, teaching Mrs Otterton while Nick was watching from a seat at the corner of the room. The otter wasn´t too shabby at dancing either. She was especially good at moving her stomach and hips in tune with the music. "You´re good at this!" Judy was impressed as the music ended. "Thank you. I got the hold of it rather easily. Maybe I should try out this again someday", Otterton thought. "Definitely. I could invite you to dance with me for some special occasion, when you´re skilled enough", Judy said as the otter paid for the lesson. "Sounds great. See you soon!" she waved as she left the dance studio. After the dance had ended, Nick was escorting Judy home while holding her from the paw. "What did you think?" Judy asked. "That was great! She seemed to be just as fast at learning as you were. You´re good at teaching others, whether it´d be dancing or policework", Nick said. "Well there are a lot of things I´ve learned from others, like from you. Anyone can learn something important from somebody. Isn´t that what the motto of Zootopia implies?" Judy told. "Yes. Anyone can be anything. Like a talented dancer can be the best girlfriend a fox like me can wish for", Nick hugged Judy. "And an an adoring and supporting fan can be as wonderful as you are", Judy hugged him back. "You´re right. Maybe you could teach your mother to dance next. Or maybe some lessons for me. For free because I´m your boyfriend", Nick suggested. "Of course I´d teach you too for free...but you´ll have to dress up like I did for that. I can help you with it", Judy giggled mischievously. Nick gulped and blushed in embarrassment, while Judy was laughing. "Don´t take it too seriously, its just for fun with the two of us! It´s not even the first time you´ve worn womens clothing", the rabbit said. "Fine. But don´t tell Finnick anything about this", Nick calmed down. "I keep my promise. Besides, you´re so cute when you feel embarrassed", Judy kissed Nick on the cheek as they arrived at their apartment. Nick´s face of embarrassment quickly turned into a smile. Even though Judy´s eagerness and quirky playfulness went sometimes a bit too far for his taste, that was one of the many things he still adored in the rabbit he loved. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy